Kristina Kittensworth
Kristina Kittensworth is the little sister of Kitty Katswell who first starred off as a Trollen in a magical world called Trolla 'She's also one of the main characters from the '''DeviantART '''website who looks just Kitty but with the hair with spiky bottom edge and the thin tail. She can also travel to other worlds by using her yellow Dimension Crystal. Appearance She is a small, petite, young-looking cat with tan fur and she looks just like her adopted, older sister; Kitty Katswell, except her long, black straight hair with spiky bottom edge, spiky bangs, thin tail and brown eyes. She is really a 4'11 feet tall which makes her a small, young-looking petite girl that most people mistaken her for a 12 or 14 year old kid. Though, she doesn't mind about what anyone think of her as a young child. Her voice is high, slightly girly and soft. When she sings, her voice will be either lower or higher depends on any songs she sings with different key notes. When she yells in a loud tone, her voice is now hard sounding and less lower pitch than her girly, high, soft-sounding one. Personality She is very kind, beautiful, magical, independent, loving, polite, brave, confident, caring, compassionate, intelligent, funny, calm, and collected, but childlike, clumsy and somewhat nervous when she has nothing to say or can't remember anything. She is a damsel-in-distress in either inflated or normal who gets usually captured by any villains who want her for her magical powers and for some reasons despite as a young junior member of Turbo Undercover Fighting Force. When someone's annoying her, she gets easily irritated, but lets it go for a while. If someone's bothering her while she is busy something she is in the middle of, she gets easily angry and irritated so don't bother her when she is in the middle of the important chores like doing laundry and homework. She doesn't like being pranked by someone else and especially Dudley. When she sees Kitty Katswell gets kidnapped and being in danger, she became brave and gutsy enough to save her with her magical powers and the Chaos Emerald that transform her into Chaos Kitten. If someone tells her what to wear when she doesn't feel like it, she'll became unhappy and she can be somewhat self-demanding the way she tells them that they can't tell her what to wear and she really dislikes makeup which makes her face uncomfortable, filled with acne and dry due to when she was born with eczema that is a dry skin. She can be secretly, somewhat crazily vain when she loves her own looks with her own fashion taste. She wore either plain or fashion clothes depends on her mood. She can be very childish and somewhat rambunctious when she is obsessed with Veggie Tales TV shows and playing around in her favorite theme parks where she wants to do whatever she wants. Sometimes, she is very forgetful and ditzy when having trouble listening to anybody and when things went wrong. It revealed that she has short-term memory loss and high function autism. Inflation Problem If any scientific chemical or magic spell seals up her magical powers, she won't able to use magic. If she didn't use magic about a certain amount of time, she'll inflated like a balloon which is a magical buildup. That's the reason why she uses magic all the time until it happens when her magic is sealed up by any scientific chemical potion and magic spell. Every time she sneezes fire due to her magical backup, she'll inflated a little bit one at a time. When she's blowing up like a balloon from the elemental inflation from the Inflation Spell Punks, chemicals and juice such as Bloatberry, Inflatium, magic inflation and three course meal gum (except the air tank), she won't able to use magic deflation on her because of the inflation is strong against her magical powers so she will not rely on her own magical deflation unless if there's a cure for each of the inflation problem. For example, the juicer that can squeeze the juice of her, the water that will douses the fire inflation inside her inflated, round body and if a inflation ray gun blows up a victim like a balloon, it has to be a deflation ray gun. If she did by using her own magic self-deflation, it will take few minutes until the magic within her wore off and her normal shaped body will back to her inflated self. If it doesn't work, she explodes with juice or air, she will fall into the ground, flat. Weakness If something's heating up inside her inflated body that fills with air like when Evelyn uses her magic to allow the air inside her ballooned body turns hot to use her as a "Inner Hot Air Balloon", she will get easily passed out with a fever which is her potential weakness. Cal Lewis Super Spy '' In The Cal Lewis Super Spy Comic Kristina Meets Cal She Meets The New T.U.F.F. Agent Cal Lewis For The First Time When He Saved Kristina From Snaptrap He Became Her New Friend And He Is Also Now Her Backup In Case Of Snaptrap Emily Kittyshaw and T.U.F.F Puppy Kristina first met Emily Kittyshaw for the first time. She is kidnapped by Snaptrap, Emily rescues her. Image Gallery getting_hurt_and_pointing_out_by_kristinad121-d50zuws.jpg|Kristina Kittensworth's facial expressions picture 1 i_as_a_lemonade_seller_transformed_into_a_trollan_by_kristinad121-d4harr1.png|Kristina Kittensworth's Trollan transformation by her magic i_in_tp_kitten_form_blew_up_like_a_balloon_by_kristinad121-d4mdnh1.png|Kristina inflated by her own magic goof-up katp___getting_tied_up__bagged_and_gagged_by_kristinad121-d50zw2c.jpg|Kristina Kittensworth got gagged, tied up and bagged katp___i_can_shoot_and_fly_with_my_jet_pack_by_kristinad121-d50zwvk.png|Kristina Kittensworth's blaster and flying jet pack katp___my_tiptoe_and_running_movements_by_kristinad121-d50zxh3.png|Kristina's tiptoeing and running kristina_and_tuff_puppy___my_magical_powers_attack_by_kristinad121-d50zued.jpg|Kristina is using her magical powers me_as_the_medieval_princess_by_kristinad121-d4h0gea.png|Kristina Kittensworth in her Medieval princess dress me_in_1970s___fashion_look_from_studio_74_by_kristinad121-d4h0l3q.png|Kristina in 1970s fashion outfit me_in_kitten_form__s_facial_expressions_picture_1_by_kristinad121-d50vr2f.jpg|Kristina Kittensworth's facial expressions picture 2 me_in_kitten_form__s_facial_expressions_picture_2_by_kristinad121-d50vr9r.jpg|Kristina Kittensworth's facial expressions picture 3 me_in_kitten_form__s_facial_expressions_picture_3_by_kristinad121-d5181bz.jpg|Kristina Kittensworth's facial expressions picture 4 me_in_kitten_form__s_facial_expressions_picture_4_by_kristinad121-d51payq.jpg|Kristina Kittensworth's facial expressions picture 5 me_in_kitten_form__s_laughing_expressions_picture_by_kristinad121-d5181r5.jpg|Kristina Kittensworth's facial expressions picture 6 me_in_my_light_blue_night_gown_by_kristinad121-d4hbemk.png|Kristina Kittensworth in her same blue night gown from Kristina's in Orko's World of Trollans me_in_tuff_puppy_styled_kitten_form_as_a_mermaid_by_kristinad121-d4ha4no.png|Kristina in her mermaid or mer-cat form my_t_u_f_f_hero_outfit_transformation_by_kristinad121-d50vrvd.png|Kristina's T.U.F.F. secret agent outfit transformation tp___my_whole_body_is_bigger_like_a_parade_balloon_by_kristinad121-d4mdxjs.png|Kristina is blowing up like a parade balloon whitna_and_i_stuck_in_the_strange__wacky_dimension_by_kristinad121-d4halpz.png|Kristina and Princess Whitna Floral the White Nephian Fairy are stuck in a strange dimension I m the new princess of trolla by kristinad121-d348tj0.png|Kristina in her Trollan form wearing her princess dress Tuff puppy me in kitten form as k girl by kristinad121-d4lk62c.png|Kristina dressed as her super heroic alter-ego from Bumblyburg, "K-Girl." Me as the teenage drummer kitten girl by kristinad121-d4j119u.png|Kristina as Aaron at '''The Teenager Drummer Kitten Girl Kitty comforted me with her singing voice by kristinad121-d4qrmkw.png|Kitty comforted Kristina by singing "Hush, Little Sister." http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hush,_Little_Baby K katswell 56 s late bday gift me and kitty by kristinad121-d4qedyu.png|Kitty Katswell and Kristina Kittensworth in their human forms wearing their TUFF secret agent clothes Me in my same Trollan princess dress.png|Kristina in her same Trollan princess dress BA Krisitna Kittensworth.PNG|Kristina as she appears in Brain Attack Baby Kristina.jpg|Baby Kristina Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Cats Category:Katswell Family Category:Heroes Category:TUFF Agents Category:Mothers Category:Siblings